


Locker room confessions

by AnimePervert



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aggression, Angry Sex, Basketball, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kagami, Boys In Love, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Fucking, Hardcore, Horny Teenagers, Interracial Relationship, Kiss me hard, Locker Room, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Moaning, Muscles, Rivalry, Screaming, Semi-Public Sex, Tags May Change, To Be Continued, To Be Edited, Underage Kissing, Wet & Messy, gasping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting basketball aside, Aomine craves to be closer to Kagami, but how will Kagami feel about his rival having feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker room confessions

With the final quarter finally coming to an end, the winning team took home with them their hard earned glory and fame. From the first quarter down to the very last second of the fourth quarter no one would have expected the outcome of the game to result in Seirin taking acquaintance with the losing side.

~{After the game}~

Kagami stepped out of the showers, his drained body drenched from head to toe and his hair dripping with the scent of cheap shampoo. Drying his body and slipping on a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt he walked into the locker room and dried his red mane. He was more disappointed than anyone had the right to be. Letting Aomine get the best of him and his team slowly burned an urge to get his revenge. He felt responsible for not taking his team to the top like they deserved. He made a pact in the beginning to not let his teams hard work die in vain. One way or another he was going to get his avengment and he and his team were going claim their grand slam.

Aomine stayed behind, letting his team celebrate in the night of their W. He snuck himself into the locker room and saw that Kagami was already out of the showers. Walking up behind him Kagami lowered his head anger dwelling deep inside of his eyes and complained in sigh. He didn't have to turn around to know it was him. He could detect a cocky guy like him from a mile away.

"Why are you still here!?" With anger shaking in his voice he fought the urge to cause a scene.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Aomine, who was not convulsing in a ball of rage, spoke as usual leading Kagami to speculate he was just there to mock him and his teams game.

Kagami still drying his hair made no attempt to turn around. Aomine was the last person he wanted to be left alone with. He might wind up loosing his temper and hit him.

"Not interested" Aomine knew by the stress in his voice and body language that he was still on the edge and he should just let him be for the time being and give him time to cool down, but he needed to get something off his chest before it was too late.

"I'm not here to talk about the game, so just hear me out for once"

"Anything you say doesn't matter to me. So, don't waste your time" Kagami dropped the soaked towel to the floor and opened his locker. Aomine, fed up with his obstinate attitude growled in silence and slammed the locker shut. Kagami turned around and bit down on the anger that boiled in his blood.

"I told you!...I'm not here to talk about the game so stop being so damn stubborn! This has nothing to do with it! Just listen to what I have to say and then I'll leave" Kagami sighed and leaned back against his locker.

"Whatever you have to say, make it quick. I don't have time for this shit"

"I'll get straight to the point then. When I first met you, I hated you. I hated everything about you. Sometimes, I even wished we would have never met...since our first game together, I wanted to crush you every chance I could and I didn't care what it would take as long as I came out on top and you remained at the bottom. At that time that was my only goal, but my hate for you started to change the more I was around you. I became more aware of you. I asked myself how I could grow to like a person like you, but no matter how many times I asked myself, my feelings never changed-"

"Aomine..." Kagami, the tyrant of anger fell into a mix of confusion. Listening to a guy like Aomine saying things like "I like you" like it was nothing, especially at a time that he knew he was all nerves he had to be out of his mind. The two of them were enemies the moment their eyes met. They marked each other with the goal of wanting to do nothing more but take the other one down. Despising each other was almost as important as basketball itself.

"Listen to me Kagami. I don't want us to hate each other just because of our differences in talent. We are always neck and neck, swearing and hating each other. It doesn't always have to be that way...what I'm saying is that I like you Kagami more than I care to admit. I know how you are, but I want you learn to like me too."

Kagami scoffed and stepped away from the locker. He walked past Aomine barely brushing his shoulder.

"Tch. I could never like a guy like you. It's disgusting, besides...I hate you more than I could ever like you" After turning a cold shoulder to his confession he hoped he would get the hint and leave him be. 

"...I don't like saying this anymore than you like hearing it! I just needed to get this off my chest, I thought maybe you would be more understanding, but I should have known it would turn out like this" 

"You're so pathetic. It sounds like you're in love with me" He could hear Kagami laugh in his direction. 

"That's right, but I'm not the pathetic one. You are" 

Stopping the urge to give him a good one to the chest for tempting him, he swallowed a ball of pride and allowed his words to go through him.

"Don't be foolish. The game was too intense, that's all. You need to go cool your head down and then maybe you can think straight. Saying you want us to get closer is unlike you"

"There's nothing wrong with my head, but I'm telling you that something's got to change"

"If I'm not able to hate you then the games we play together will mean nothing!"

"It's only a game Kagami! I'll quit playing if that's what it takes!"

"Quitting will only make me despise you more! You have talent that you are willing to give up on for love?"

Kagami sat down on a bench and sighed.

"Listen. You think you like me and want to get closer to me. Just forget about it"

"You are willing to choose basketball over me? You are saying you want to hate me?"

"Yes" Kagami left the room, but he wasn't going to let him leave with an answer like that.

Running after Kagami he pulled him back into the locker room and locked the door. He pushed Kagami against the door pinning him so he couldn't run away this time.

"What are you doing?!"

"You really piss me off you know?! Basketball is all you think about! You want to know what I'm doing? I'll show you"

"Yeah. Show me" Kagami lowered his eyebrows and gave him a tempting look. A small smirk forming at the corners of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami! What's gotten into you all of a sudden XD 
> 
> Thanks for all the views/kudos/reviews in advance! Thank you ^^
> 
> Note: I'm looking for a beta reader or someone who is willing to help me. I want the first chapter to be better than what it is. I feel that more or less should be done to it (like, I really want more tension between the two of them when they speak, but I've never experienced situations like that in real life to know how it works or I just can't seem to put it to words) I'm just out of ideas and I can't seem to make any proper edits. I plan on posting this story on my fanfiction.net account and I want it to be perfect, unless you think it's fine just the way it is:) they always say you are your own worst critic lol


End file.
